Falling apart
by xenia92tw
Summary: When Edward left in New Moon, Bella still didn't know that she was pregnant. Then a misterious call to Alaska will complicate everything and will make the Cullens to come back to Forks, but they aren't the only ones interested in the news...
1. Alice's Reaction

that she is pregnant, she won't be the only one who will know it. The Cullen come back to find answers. How will Bella react? And Edward?.... Falling Apart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga or Meyer´s characters. But I still believe that dreaming is free.

EPOV

It looked like my heart won't be ok anymore. Never. It was empty, with a huge hole right in the middle. I had been dead before, the sweet moments that I have share with Bella, brought me to life again, but not anymore. Now, everything was over.

I reached the white house too soon. I was still trying to accept what has just happened between Bella and me. We had broken up. I had broken up with her. I had said that I didn't love her and she believed that. "God! Why have you let this happened?" The nearest trunk suffered the consequences of my rage. I was too overwhelmed by the situation. The following store takes place when Edward leaves in New Moon. When Bella realizes

I saw Jasper, sitting in the stairs of the house, waiting for me. He had a very sad look upon his face, lost somewhere in the forest.

"_I, I'm so sorry Edward… If I could go back in time and fixed everything, I would do it, you know… Get angry, shout, but please say something... Your silence is killing me…_" I heard how his thoughts were torturing him. That was too much. I couldn't allow something like this. I couldn't allow anyone else to suffer; we were too much at this point.

"Jazz, it's not your fault," I said. "It would have ended anyway, and we all knew that. We aren't good too her, me the first."

It was then when I discovered Alice hidden venid one of the porch's columns.

"I don't agree and you know it," her tone was cold, serious, without any emotion in it, but I knew that her attempt to made me relieve that she didn't mind our current situation was completely false. I knew, as well as Jazz, that Alice loved Bella as she was another sister. In her mind, she replayed moments with Bella, studying, going shopping, laughing…. Anyway it still hurt me the most to see that.

"Alice, it's already done, and we are not coming back."

"Yes, we are!" she shouted, and the whole cold façade of her face feel instantly. "Bella loves you, and you love her! Why do you make everything so fucking complicated? Don't you see that you will killed her if you leave? Not only her but also all of us," her voice became slowly a whisper. She sobbed.

"I've hurt her so much, and I don't want to steal from her any more moments. It's her life!"

Suddenly, a vision came through her mind and mine too. Bella was lying in the forest, alone, wet because of the rain. _Alone_. That got me angrier. I have made that to her.

"Don't you hurt her leaving Forks?" Alice thought.

"I don't want you to look anymore her future! Do you understand me!"

"That's something I can't control, you know, Edward. I can't ignore my visions as you can't ignore thoughts or Jasper, emotions. So end with this know and stop fucking around." she answered.

" We should leave. We have to leave her and let her t olive her life. She deserves it…" my voice had filled with cold and strong conviction "…that will be what we wre going to do."

-x-

What do you think? Should I keep on with it? Leave a review and let me know your opinion.


	2. LA? Impossible

BPOV

When I woke up, I wasn't entirely conscious, and I didn't either to go out of this state. Something told me that if I woke, I would regret it too much. But, I didn't stand a chance. Someone, who was kind enough, took charge of waking me up to the reality.

One of my eyes opened involuntarily and a too shining light stood right in front of my pupils.

"Bella? Bella, can you heard me?" I didn't know the voice, but, against my will, he woke me up.

"What happened?" I asked and as I did it, I felt my throat sore. All of a sudden I realize that I was lying in a couch. I felt sick. I was in Fork's hospital and it was pouring outside. Reside me, there was a man with a white gown, who I thought, was my doctor.

"How are you?" he asked me instead in a very mechanic and professional way. I didn't feel too bad at all. I only had a very annoying headache.

"I'm a little bit tired. "What I am doing in here?"

"You were found in the forest yesterday night. You hit yourself with a tree when you slipped. The ground was very wet… Well, do you remember it?

Suddenly, my mind unlocked what I had been trying not to remember. I was assaulted by the memories of the afternoon before. I heard how the machine that controlled my heart beat went crazy. "_No_", that was what he answered when I asked him whether he loved me or not. His eyes had told me the truth and I was just trying to assume the reality. When he said that I wasn't good for him, it was because, actually, I have never been enough for him, and, even if didn't want to admit it, I have always known that fact. I felt a huge hole in the very center of my chest, and it was so deep and black… Empty. It was completely empty, and at t the same time, filled with a unbearable pain. I felt as I was never going to be able to fell joy or happiness again.

"You have been unconscious for hours…"

He was gone. He had let me alone."_ It will be as if I have never existed_"…

"I have checked you and the only thing that is more or less important is a contusion in the head. You will be fine in a couple of days, and will only have a purple bruise…

He didn't love me. Oh, my God! How I was going to be able to keep on with everything? With my life?

"We are still waiting for the results of your blood test, but as I am concerned, you don't have to stay in here.

"That means I can come back home?" I asked when I was only catching a few words that the doctor was saying. In that moment I realized that it was with Doctor Snow who I was talking with.

"Yeah, of course. Your Fatter is waiting outside."

"Can I see Doctor Cullen?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid you can't. He left his post two days ago because he and his family were moving to Los Angeles. I think they are staying there until their smaller kids finished high school. Why are you interested in him?" Los Angeles? With the sun? That wasn't possible…

"Never mind. He was my doctor. Did he leave any telephone number?"

"No, I'm sorry" and he left the room and my Fatter suddenly turned up like an hurrican. I stood up and took away that thing in my arm that connected me to the machine.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" His voice just sounded worried, anxious. I couldn't stand it anymore, and embraced him in a tight hug. That wasn't something that both of us were used to share. Because of that it was more important. I did really apréciate it with my whole soul.

"He is gone, right?" He asked me softly, and I nodded when tears started to fill my eyes.

I heard him curse, and felt him hugged even tighter and stronger.

"Ok" he said, "let's go home."

-x-

I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA!

I would really appreciate having reviews


	3. The Suspicion

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters. But I still believe that dreaming is free, and anybody can do it. ^_^

BPOV

The truth hit me two weeks after the event in the hospital. It was impossible, but at the same time it was too obvious…

That day I was very tired. As I couldn't sleep without dreaming with "him", I had chosen to get up earlier and manage other things. So that day, I was already awake at four thirty in the morning. I had studied for hours so I had already learnt the next unit when my maths teacher hadn't started it yet.

When it was six o'clock in the morning, I realized that I was starving. It wasn't strange, because I hadn't eaten anything since the last breakfast and I was just going to faint. Actually, I had started to feel pretty bad since... well it wasn't worthwhile to remember that part.

Charlie didn't let me come back to high school immediately as I wanted. Instead, I had to stay at home three more days, because he said I looked too pale and thin. I didn't argue. When I saw myself in the mirror, I looked like a alive zombie.

And he was right, because I wasn't good at all, I didn't feel good at all. My hunger seemed to be gone in the mornings, but in the afternoons it didn't, and I was always so tired… I was starting to be worried. Maybe something was wrong with me… That day, the suspicion began to concern me, but it was easier to look to another place and made as nothing happened.

Charlie had left to the police Station and would be late because of having a lot of work, so when the phone rang, I was alone in the house.

"Good morning, is it Bella Swan?" I recognized the voice of my new doctor.

"Yeah, of course. Doctor Snow?"

"Yes, I'm calling because of the results of your tests. Everything is alright, but..." the pause made me feel strange. "There is something that I would like to discuss with you"

"What has happen?" I was getting nervous at the moment.

"Can you come here tomorrow? I can meet you at five thirty." He was trying to avoid the topic, and I knew it.

"What happens?" I repeated. In this case it was a requirement, I was too concern to care about being or not being polite or keeping my voice flat and calmed. The suspicion came back again. This time with a lot of strength, and then I knew it was true, even before he said it to me.

"You are pregnant, Bella" He answered reluctantly.

I fell on the couch and my gaze got lost in the room. I still had the phone stuck in my ear, but I didn't feel it anymore. I was too busy with other things.

My hand moved unconsciously to my belly, and suddenly, I realized what had really happened. I was pregnant, someone who was so tiny that he couldn't live by himself or herself, and couldn't be measure, depended on me. Because I was her mother, and he or she was my baby. I loved him so much that my heart came alive again all at once, with a sudden beat, going back to normality when I accepted this fact.

Oh. my God! It was incredible. The phone slipped and crushed into the floor. I got up not caring about the mess I had just made, so I run to my bedroom's mirror and stood in front of it side face. I took away my shirt and placed my hand where my baby was supposed to be. My baby. Mine and... Edward's.

Emotions overtook me up to the point that my legs couldn't support my weigh anymore and fell down to my bed, with my cheeks filled with tears. It was the first time I mourned with joy, even though sorrow was mixed with that weird sensation.

A part of me was made of broken pieces, so beaten that asked itself about what was going to come about with me, what was going on with our lives. That part of me doubted seriously whether I was going to survived that.

On the other hand, I was happy. Happy because Edward hadn't gone entirely, because he didn't abide by his promise of ever come back, and had made me such a great present…

Dying sounds rang in the room, and in a few seconds, I realized that it was me who was making them. I was so absorbed by my thoughts that I didn't notice I was covered with my own tears.

I already loved with my whole Herat this baby, and I wouldn't let anyone to change this fact.

-x-

As you have noticed, I make a lot of mistakes. Sorry Let me know where they are…. lol

xxx

Xenia


	4. Call to the middle of nowhere

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their characters. But I still think that dreaming is free XD.

CPOV

I had said that my family and I had moved to the sunny L.A., and that I had accepted a marvellous post in the most important hospital of the city. I had let fake addresses and fake telephone numbers... But I had made a small mistake, I hadn't paid attention when my secretary had asked for my mobile phone number, I was so worried with other things that I just gave her the real one. If it hadn't been because of Jasper, I wouldn't have realized it. When my newest son came and checked that everything was alright, he discovered it. So I decided to go to Anchorage, which was the nearest town to where I was living, to buy a new card. 240 kilometres to be more exact.

I just needed twenty more minutes to reach the town when my phone rang. For a moment, I get scared, the expectation and hope made me lost the wheel for a moment, then the car slipped in to the icy pavement, and then braked.

Time hadn't gone by. Everything had occurred in two seconds. I took out the mobile and saw my hope disappear. The entry call wasn't of Edward. It was from Fork's Hospital. I doubted whether answer it or not, but eventually I did it.

"Hello?

"Carlisle? This is Doctor Snow," he greeted. I heard him talking like he was too far. It wasn't strange because, in that moment, I was literally in the middle of nowhere.

"How are you, Paul? Why do I have the pleasure of talking to you?" I said, because of my voice everyone could have imagined that I was smiling, what I indeed did. Paul was a good friend and doctor. In some occasions he and his wife had invited Esme and me to have dinner with them. First, we weren't too sure about it, but when we accepted we had a great time, except for the fact that we had to pretend we were eating.

"I'm calling due to a patient of yours. If you don't mind, I would like to talk about her. I know that she isn't your responsibility anymore, but…I just wanna check it with you."

"Yeah, of course, it doesn't matter. What is about?"

"Isabella Swan" I heard him searching in his own papers and I held my breath unconsciously, preventing what I already knew will be important.

"Something happened to her?" The words came faster, more than I intend. I had loved Bella as she was another of my daughters. Edward hadn't been the only one who had suffered the consequences of the break-up. All of us, Rosalie included, were destroyed. It looked like all of us had lost something. Alice seemed to be turned down, miserable all the time, we didn't hear anymore the Emmett's scandalous laugh; Rosalie had stopped thinking only about her and spent more time thinking thins over. Esme and I were too affected that didn't feel like to make any comment about the whole situation. Jasper's case was more difficult, with the accident the world had just fallen into his shoulders; he thought he wouldn't make it. And, well, Edward... he had just collected his things and one day he wasn't anymore with us. All of us were eager from news, from any evidence that would tell us where he was, but it seemed like Earth had eaten him.

"Two weeks ago, she was brought here" I remembered that then was the day when Edward, Alice and Jasper came here. "I made here a complete medical examination and saw that she was fine. She only had a mild creneoencephalic contusion. I told so to her Fatter, but he threatened me with a medical negligence claim and his gun, if I didn't do all the necessary tests."

"So, where is the problem?"

"Her blood tests results have just come out, and according to this, Isabella Swan is pregnant. Did you know anything about this?"

Had he said pregnant? I must have heard him wrong, because that situation was impossible. Bella was pregnant. A baby. The first baby in six hundreds years. After all, why was it impossible? Was I dreaming?

"No, actually, I didn't. Do you know how far is she?"

"I've just set an appoiment with her tomorrow, but I suppose that she isn't too far.

"Well, then…" I couldn't believe the news. Did Edward know about the baby?

"That's all" Paul said.

"Why have you called me, Paul?" I knew my voice reflected all the joy and apiñes that I was feeling, and he noticed it too.

"I thought you deserved to know. Not every day you will realize that you are gonna be grandfather.

"Thanks, Paul. I really mean it."

"It's been nothing. I hope to see you here soon, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Someday and I realized that it was true. We would recover our life in Forks for at least another year, and I would be able to embrace Bella one more time and telll her that a baby was the best present she could ever gave to us.

The call ended, and for a moment I stopped, overwhelmed by the situation. Why have we left? No, it couldn't be true… Anyway, my determination came back to me, and from this moment on, I knew exactly what we had to do.

What a sudden movement that sounded in the car's tires I turned around to come back Tanya's house. I had to talk to Alice and soon. I had to ask her a very important question. The wooden house appeared behind a bend, and I hurried to park anyhow the car and entered the house. I was in a little bit of hurry, so I crossed the hall, and stopped for a moment in the living room.

Irina and Laurent were chatting very close to each other in the couch, and they didn't pay attention to my presence. I heard how Kate and Rosalie were talking about clothes in her room; Carmen, Esme and Tanya were discussing how to reform a crumbling part of the cabin; Jasper, Emmet and Eleazar were playing with the Play Station 3; and Alice…

I couldn't see her. Suddenly she appeared of nowhere, when I walked a meter.

"What happens, dad?" she asked anxiously. "I saw that you were very worried but I don't know why.

I didn't get surprised. Alice like Edward, always knew everything. They turned up suddenly and always went a step ahead of you, even though you couldn't get used to it.

"Alice" I said seriously. "Do you know if Bella and Edward have ever… you know?" It wasn't necessary for me to keep on talking. She already knew what I was talking about.

"Once" she answered with her gaze lost in a point of the room, remembering the past events. "Why are interested in...?"

"When?" I asked.

"A month ago? Or maybe two?... Yes, in August." This time she was more confident about her memories. "A month and seventeen days ago, when some of us had left to go hunting, and Jazz and I went with them to Olympia.

"Then, it's possible…" I said it to myself, but then in a half second, I was surrounded by everyone.

I saw Esme was looking at me with a scared look as I have just lost my mind. In an almost hysterical outburst of joy, I took her by her waist and kissed her passionately in front of everyone.

I thought that I had never felt like crying so much like in that moment. My happiness was so huge...

"I couldn't give you a biological child" I whispered in her ear, "but Bella is going to give you a grandchild."

My wife keep looking at me shocked, and if all of us needed a confirmation to my words. Alice started jumping up and down with screams of joy, and the whole situation turned out to be a real party where everyone spoke at the same time and nobody were conscious about anything. I just felt Esme's body pressed to mine, and her hand holding my hand.

"And where is Edward?" Someone asked.

That was a good question. Where on earth was Edward?

-x-

As you know I love your reviews

xoxo


	5. Revenge

TPOV

Mine wasn't like Carlisle's. My house was a wooden cabin, with the roof full of snow and with the chimney spitting out smoke constantly, even though Kate said that it was a complete waste of money, because, in the end why on earth would us need to keep warm? It was a silly thing, but I still liked it, it was a home point. In front of the entrance, there was a shelter that we had rebuilt recently, and now we had started to use it as a garage.

I saw how Carlisle's Mercedes left the shelter to go to Anchorage. Near it, I could see Emmett's white Jeep, Rosalie's red BMW, Eleazar's golden Chevrolet, Kate's yellow Hammer and my blue Toyota. But, I couldn't stop thinking that in tat garage there was a very important car missed. I felt like crying when I looked the place where the Volvo should be. I have never ever wished something so much: Edward's return.

Edward wasn't here with me. He was gone... and he has neglected me again.

The words sounded so definitive that it seemed like point of return had never existed, that there wasn't a second chance. But I told myself that wasn't going to happen again. Never.

_A week ago I__ have received gladly the Cullens. When they arrived, Carmen and Eleazar were hunting, and Kate and I were out in town, but the truth is I was really shocked. The fact was that I was going to see Edward again. I have spent so much time thinking about him that he had turned out to be a complete obsession._

_Laurent was with us since the incident with James. None of us had said anything about it. Therefore, when we were invited to that party in Anchorage in favour to the nature's protection because of our great contribution, Irina had decided to stay at home with Laurent, so Kate and I could attend._

_Even though __Alaska was famous because of the snow three hundred and sixty-five days per year, the AnchIce Palace was one of the most glamorous places that I have seen in almost fifty years._

"_This place is really nice" I said to Kate. We were on the way to Anchorage, with Eleazar's car__._

"_Actually, I did prefer your parties in St. Petersburg."_

_I turned to see her and smiles her widely__._

"_Do you remember the night we met__?"_

"_It was deadly cold__."_

"_D__'you know that probably right now it is the same temperature, right?"_

"_I know." She looked at me not caring about the icy road. "Only now, I can find a slight difference. Our current body state has some benefits. For example, right now, I'm not cold, are you?"_

_I stared at her. She was gorgeous, as I was. She had put her hair in a very complicated Italian bun and wore a very short black dress with __black sequin embroidery from the neck vessels to the bottom of the dress, leaving the entire back exposed. She had picked a short coat of bear's leather, to add realism; a pair of gloves; dark tights; and finally a incredible pair of heels as high as mine. They were a Betty Jackson of 15 centimetres that made tour legs hurt only watching them._

_On the other hand, I had gone for a waisted dress of __pearl grey satin knee. It had an incredible V-neck that didn't make room for any bra, even if I didn't need it… I had my hair curled so I looked like a clone of Grace Kelly. I wore long diamond earrings and in my neck, a Norwegian pearl gift of Carlisle, which ranged in a teasing way on the neckline of my dress._

_The boy in charged of cars got __dazzled as we stepped out of the golden car. That was common for the both of us. We had get used to people's reactions when they saw us. The boy took the keys and didn't leave until he looked at us once again with a gaze full of intention._

_The party went by very slowly. It seemed like there was a invisible and unbreakable line between Kate and I and the rest of the world based in admiration, attraction to the beauty and, at the same time, the fear to something that was more powerful than you__._

"_What do you wanna drink__?" Kate asked me with a playful smirk on her face._

"_Any suggestion__?"_

_She approached to me and whispered, so I was the only one who was allowed to hear what she was going to say. Kate looked at a waiter dressed with the ordinary suit, and said__:_

"_If I had the chance, I would choose the AB-. Tonight it seems like the bouquet is so __desirable to their own good… But," she stopped and smiled, "unfortunately, I don't think it is included in the wine list."_

_When I saw the waiter, I asked him to bring us two glasses of champagne, even when there was no sense in tasting the tasteless and very expensive bottle of Dom Pèrignon__._

_That night anything was worth of my attention__._

_But Kate was too interested looking the huge room wit her hazel gaze. Anything escaped to her control. She was a great hunter, and that has been a bad thing when she tried to restrain herself to do any stupid thing. She would have made the great Caius Volturi envy her__._

"_Don't you smell that?" She asked me as she took another drink._

"_What__?"_

"_That one," she pointed a tall thirty-five-year-old man with a shiny dark hair and bea__utiful deep blue eyes. He wore a perfect black suit. Now that I was paying attention, he did smelled good._

"_He is looking at you," I told her__._

_Before I had told her twice, she had already gone, walking with decision and elegance. I didn't have any chance to say goodbye. At that moment I knew that I wasn't going to see her that night__._

_I crossed my legs and asked for another glass of champagne__._

"_I have always thought that you __preferred vodka."_

_My body was suddenly overwhelmed with expectation and anxiety. The voice had just sounded behind me and there was no doubt about who was his owner__._

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I said as I turned around slowly. "The Prodigal Son"._

"_Tatiana Ivanovna Smirnov" he answered me. "The Icy Jewel"._

_He was so handsome, so __gorgeous… Even with such a dark eyes and marked circles around them. He stood out in any crowd._

_He wore __a white short without tie and the first two buttons unbottoned. He wore the Armani's suit with disdain, without any win._

"_What are you doing in here__?" My voice reflected my surprised of seeing him over there_

"_Relocation." He just said._

"_Why haven't you waited until the end of the year?"_

_He shrugged and looked the huge room lazily__._

"_Sometimes we have to take desperate and __drastic measures."_

_And then I got it. Bella was over. That was the only reason for his return. The love story with the fragile human was over__._

"_I don't feel like talking 'bout that right now__," he said softly. _Shit, I never remembered that he could hear what I thought. Fuck!

"_I'm sorry" I wasn't sorry but I would have been very rude if I hadn't said something like that__._

"_It's not your fault. I don't see why you need to apologize."_

_Then, in that moment I realized that I couldn't stand it anymore. I embraced him in a __tight hug, making our bodies leaving no inches between the two of us._

"_I missed you so much,__ Edward…"_

_UIT extreme slowness, I felt him __withdraw from the hug. His heart wasn't with mine. His heart was miles away from we were standing; in a dreadfully green village, lost in somewhere in the State of Washington._

"_You can't stop thinking about her, right?" I recriminated him. He didn't answered and turned his head away. I wasn't going to allow this situation happen. If he had come here again, I wasn't going to led him disappear. Not again. I firmly grasped him by his jaw and forced him to watch me__._

"_She has never deserved you" I stated" She would never love you like you deserve… Look at me, Edward, you have done the right thing coming here, with me__…"_

_He got rid of my arms gracefully, and talked with the waitress__._

"_A double Scotch borboun__." When he had it in front of him, he looked at it lost in his thoughts. "I remember when this took effect... Over the days it made sense, and the world wasn't a eternal purgatory..."_

"_Let me love you,__ Edward" I begged him while I got closer again. "Let me love you. She can never love you like I do, like I have always done…" he looked up and our eyes met a few seconds. I got lost in his deep dark eyes and I felt like dying. Slowly I leaned forward and grazed my lips with his, in a movement as old as the time. My hand touched his neck and bring him closer, as my other hand reached his hip and my tongue made its way through his ice lips._

_The kiss was as intense as short. I barely had time to kiss him again, when he firmly put me apart, with a strong decision__._

_He stepped away from me and drank his Scotch in one gulp. He left twenty dollars in__ the worktop with a strong blow and looked at me once again._

"_You have no fucking idea about what you are saying. You could never ever love me as she does"__._

_He left the room silently, in the same way he had stepped into it.__ He slipped between the tides of bodies moving to the beat of a waltz by __Tchaikovsky._

And a part of me left with him. Again.

While I remembered that night, I felt the inside of me fall apart. But now, besides the pain and the humiliation of rejection, I felt something different. Revenge towards him. He wouldn't ever crawl before him, nor humble me as he had done before. He was going to suffer as I was doing. And my best shot had name and surname.

Edward Cullen was going to lose his dear and loved Bella Swan. Well, not only her, but also his precious baby. He was going to regret the rudeness I have been through. He wasn't going to laugh of me again.

He wasn't the only one who could play foul.


	6. Tile Lasagna

BPOV

"Would you mind stay still?" I nearly shouted. "You are getting me on my nerves."

"Sorry" she apologized, and she immediately stopped pacing around my room. Instead of mimicking Angela's behaviour, I had preferred to look out in my window. It was pouring. I hugged myself trying to imagine the imaginary arms that should be with me, but would never be again… I felt a huge hole in the middle of my body, but said nothing. I had to be strong.

"Well, so…" I said going back to reality,"…in general relativity the gravitational field is determined as_"

"BELLA!" She cried out with very opened eyes. "How can you think about physics in a moment like this? After all you just told me..."

"And what do you want me to do?" I said just about to cry. "Do you want me to spend my day crying around the corners? To do anything else that remembering all the things that I will never have again? Even if it seems like I don't care, like the situation has nothing to do with me, if you believe that, I'm afraid to say that you are very mistaken." The tears I had tried to erase appeared again running down my face. "I don't know what I'm going to do with my life, I don't know what will happen in 10 minutes nor how is Charlie going to cope with this whole mess. I'm very scared, Angela...

I felt her hug immediately, and I felt I have made a good thing by telling her. Angela was great. She was so natural, she was able to let all her prejudices and be open-minded so that she could help me. She wasn't afraid of being herself, no matter what other people thought.

"And does Edward know...?" I could tell that only seeing my expression made her realized my answer. We stood a few more minutes like this. I didn't regret telling her I was pregnant. She was my first solace since Snow broke the news. And, resides, I knew that she wasn't going to disappoint me; she wasn't going to tell everyone so my little "problem" would turn to be affair of state.

"Come on" I said. "There is only three days left to the exam and we do study really, I don't want to screw this up just after..." ¿after what? I told myself, ¿after I realized I was pregnant? Or maybe after Edward left….

We kept studying two more hours, then Angela said goodbye and wished me good luck with my fayher. I was going to need the luck anyway, so I was determined to break the news to him and I had no idea what could be his reactions. On the other hand I wasn't getting cold feet.

So I decided to cook his favourite food, the lasagna with tomato and meat. Everything was in his right place, his favourite tv channel was broadcasting a match, Lakers versus Toronto Raptors. The food was just out of the oven when I heard the outdoor opened and he coming in the living room.

"I'm at home, honey...Ummmm, that smells great."

Great. He was in good humour, and I was going to rip it off of him. Just great.

"Dinner is ready" I didn't have to tell hin twice before I took a seat in front of me and began eating. On the other hand, I plaid with the fork.

"Dad... I had to tell you something." He said nothing, but moved the head in a way that let me know he was paying attention to me.

"Clear, concise, brief," I said to myself. "Don't beat around the bush". A shiver came running down my back before I looked him in the eye.

"I'm pregnant," it was fast, but it felt like as if I have got rid of something very heavy that was stuck on my shoulders. But at the same time I felt scared. With each word, I was digging my own grave, and saying it out loud made the whole thing too much real.

When my father looked at me, I felt I had put on ten kilos all of a sudden.

The fork fell against the plate, and the sound was scary. The colour run out his face, to let appeared a deep purple.

"Cullen is the...?" His voice trembled, and wasn't capable pf finishing the sentence, but I nodded.

A strong bang thundered in my ears and I noticed that Charlie had grabbed the tablecloth and knocked down. All my previous efforts on the dinner were now scattered on the floor.

"How have you been so...?, ¿We haven't taught you anything?"- Questions came one after one. Some of them were shouted, other, simply, were barked with hate. With each one I became smaller in my chair. I have never -in the whole week- imagined somethind as awful and terrible as my father's reaction.

He blamed Edward all over again. The insults drilled me, got deeper inside me, and made bigger the hole I already felt in the center of my chest. I did nothing but reminded that Edward was no longer in Forks, and consequently with me.

"Well," he said more calmed, "you can always get rid of it, can't you?" That was enough. I felt a huge gap being opened between us. He had never liked Edward, but his grandson? I felt my eyes filled with tears, and the pression in my throat.

"I'm not getting an abortion, dad."

Tension filled the air. The silence could have been cut with a knife. He turned round slowly to look at where I was sitting, his face became an expressionless mask.

"Then, you can start collecting your stuff, and get out of here."

When he said that, he exited the kitchen and left me alone, more alone that ever.

I picked up the evidence of my news, which have caused a whole mess. I held back my tears. Then, as I was in a dream, went up and collected my things. I wasn't surprised about his reaction because I knew that after I told him, something like this would happen. But this fact didn't make his decission easier nor less painful; your father kicking you out of home when you needed him the most, wasn't in my 'top ten solution to the night' list.

"Dad, I..." He din't even looked up me when I got to the door. Instead, he turned up th tv volume and locked his gaze in the screen. He went out and entered my truck with the heart on my hand.

Lakers had won 117-103.

-x-

Ok, I know it has been a while since I updated, but I have no time because I was taking my SAT's exam, so sorry

As always, don't forget to tell me where I have made mistakes- cause I know that probably there are a lot of them.

In the next chapter, how Bella got pregnant, part 1. Enjoy yourselves and don't forget to leave reviews.


	7. The Recital Part I

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT

BPOV

While I was in the truck, I drove without knowing where to go. I knew I didn't have any place to go. Suddenly, I appeared in front of the huge white building. The situation seemed more like a dream than the reality. From where I was, I could see the perfect green field that touched the river, the forest and the porch.

I let my subconscious took over the situation; I exited the old Chevy and crossed the green field. The door wasn't closed. It was very dark inside, so I closed the door behind me and waited until I got used to the lack of light.

The piano. It was the first thing I saw. I went breathless, remembering once again, his hands, the ones I loved so much and the easy way they touched the ivory keys.

I didn't want to go in the living room, although I knew that the evidences of my last stay in that house were gone. But it was still very disturbing scenery for me. On the other hand, I climbed the stairs to the first floor, to his room. Everything had been left like I remembered. But the huge bed, the first element of that beautiful night had disappeared, denying everything that had took place there. In that room, time was frozen, oblivious to everything around it.

I noticed the tagline of one of the thousands CDs that were kept in his room. Kevin Rudolf. I put it into the music stereo and pushed play. The music notes wrapped me up. I fell against the leather couch. All of a sudden, I was remembering the day it all started.

"Alice, can you remind me what are we doing in here?" I was losing my patience in a incredible speed, and the fact that Alice was fluttering around me with tons of sexy lingerie wasn't helping.

Even if we were in one of the rainiest places of the country, it was surprisingly hot. The thermometer had reached 24º in Forks, and 20º in Seattle, where Alice and I were spending that "wonderful" day. The heat wasn't like in Phoenix, but it seemed like a tropical paradise compared to my last year over there. I felt relieved when we entered that shop with air conditioning and renaissance air, but not anymore. I was beginning to regret it, seriously.

"I have told you plenty of times. Edward is going to give a recital tonight..." Her voice died with a small laugh.

"A piano recital?" Ok, the question was stupid, but Alice was getting me on my nerves. "And why on earth would I need a two hundred fifty dollars bra?"

"You don't really appreciate anything, don't you, Bella?" she added like she was talking to a small and silly child. "This IS NOT any bra. It's Armand Basi. And don't start with your scene 'I don't want you spending money on me', because I am not buying it. I know Edward does, but I'm not him so you are not going to convince me. Believe me, after tonight; Edward is going to want me to go shopping with you with more frequency."

"What do you wanna say?" Alice turned round when she discovered a new outfit, while I was standing in the middle of the shop with at least twenty items.

"The sooner you start, the sooner we will leave," she said pushing me into the fitting room.

"I can't believe you are doing this again" I said with a mix of surprise and wrath.

"Stop complaining... Ah! Don't try the purple or the orange one. They will look awful on you.

After being her doll "Dress Bella", during 45 more minutes, we exited the shop with a a black lace corset bra armed, the tiny thong, matching silk stockings, and something that according to Alice, was a garter belt. Everything was inside a small bag which said La Perla.

"We are done." She stated almost singing.

"Really? Don't you wanna buy anything else?" I said with irony.

We reached Forks in 35 minutes. Alice liked driving fast. I realized that I was very unfair with Edward. When Alice got into a car, she just got crazy. It wasn't a matter of speed, she loved riskiness.

"I know that you don't want to and that you are going to accept it with too much effort, but you have to try on everything we have purchased with the outfit in my room".

I didn't say anything, in the end, there was no point in it. I just turned around and before closing the door, I said:

"I'm not gonna go shopping with you, little monster, at least in six years."

"Please... Within a month I will have to keep you from looking as a geek. Again..."

"10 years."-I replied angry.

"2 months."

"8."

"3 months and I'm not giving in," she answered and with that she left the room.

-x-

My father thought that the guys were on a trip for the whole weekend, he also believed that Esme has invited me to a tree-day pajama party over her place. This way there was no problem, everyone was happy. Actually, the truth was slightly different; Jasper, Alice and Edward were still at home, and I… well what I was wearing didn't look like a pajama.

Even I didn't want to admit it when Alice was around; I loved the thing I was wearing. It was a tight black strapless dress that barely reached my knee. My legs were covered with silk stockings and I seemed much higher in those black Moschino heels of twelve centimeters.

Alice had combed me and put on myself the makeup. That night the Bella of the black Converse was left at home. That night, the girl who was going out was the Bella of magazine, the Cullen version's Bella.

I breathed in deeply before taking the tiny red jacket and leaving the room. The heels sounded strong against the oak parquet, the stairs had never been as longer as they were in that moment. For some unknown reason, my stomach had been filled with butterflies that didn't want to stop fluttering. When I lifted the head, I saw the reason for my nervousness.

Because there he was. So handsome. So perfect. Apollo himself would have been green with envy if both of them were in the same room. He was wearing dark trousers, a white shirt and a grey jacket. But the most striking thing about him was his eyes.

His gaze burned. It burned on my skin. Wherever he looked, I would burst into flames. For some reason, the night would be different, and we both knew it.

He approached me with those crocked smile that made my knees weak. He held me by my waist before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"You are gorgeous".

-x-

Still I hadn't figured out why Alice had said that Edward was giving a recital that night, but it wasn't important anymore. It was the first time we were going out all together, at least to somewhere like that place, and that made me happy. The place was a huge building in the middle of Olympia that, apparently, was only available with a special invitation.

The last time I saw Alice and Jasper dancing together, they had done it out of place. Their movements didn't go with the other people. They marked their own pace, that's why it was so mesmerizing to see how well the two were complementary. The look Jasper dedicated to Alice was full of possession, but hers was exactly the same.

She looked so tiny in comparison... Even so they were equal, the two sides of a coin. And for just one moment, when Edward locked his gaze with mine, I knew that tonight he and I were equal too.

Lights went and came; I stopped paying attention to the dance floor. The darkness only made more beautiful his face. When the spotlight turned around again and enlightened him, I could see the intensity of his gaze, and that crocked smile I loved so much that only was upon his face when he was fully relaxed and happy.

Then, Alice and Jasper came back and our moment finished abruptly.

"Are you drinking Coke?" Jasper asked surprised.

I looked my glass on my right hand and I got red cheeks in a very silly way. Why did I get so embarrassed? Jasper burst out laughing and went away. Edward followed him with the eyes and Alice smiled sweetly. When he came back, he brought an army of tiny glasses full of a light brown liquid, lemon and salt.

"I have never liked alcohol too much Bella, but I must admit that this one" and he pointed the tiny glasses, "was my favorite. I cannot let you hanging out and drinking coke. Even if we are vampires…"

I looked at him with wide eyes. I burst out laughing because of the surrealism of the situation.

"Do you really want the four of us to drink twelve shots of tequila?"

"Look, she knows perfectly what this is..." Alice said happily pointing the shots.

"That's exactly what Jazz wants," Edward answered and took one of the tiny glasses. "And I must say that he is completely right. You cannot drink that".

Alice took another one and Jasper did the same. He looked at me expecting that I would do the same. When I did it, he smiled without any effort, and then I realized that he truly wanted to make easier our relation.

"Bella, I would like to make a toast to you; you let the monotony and the eternal purgatory die. With you, things are funnier over here".

"Cheers" we said.

The fist and the second shot were worst that the third one. The alcohol run down my throat, making everything burst into flames… But that wasn't the only thing that was hurting. When He wanted to look Alice and Jasper, they were already gone.

I turned around and my eyes were trapped in Edward's. His hand took with force my waist and I felt his fingers caressing me, sending new sensation to my brain, that wasn't entirely right in that moment.

Dazzled. That's how I felt. Edward put his lips in my ear, brushing against it intentionally and causing a shiver ran down my whole back.

"Shall we dance?" He whispered, and it seemed like we were alone, instead of being in a room full of people.

A part of me wanted to remind that I looked like a dizzy duck around Edward; that I would trip over anything when I moved a food more than necessary, and I was more likely to do it if I was wearing those shoes. But I didn't listen.

_Let It Rock_ by Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne was being played. The music was thunderous. I felt Edward behind me, moving to the sound of the song, so close that I could say which muscle was tense and which one was relaxed. It didn't take long for me to do the same. I followed my instincts and moved according to his rhythm. Both of us let it go.

"_Because when I arrive,_

_I, I'll bring the fire,_

_That makes you come alive…_"

His lips ran all over my neck, placing soft kisses on it. My hands went up unconsciously to his waist, putting him closer. Even much closer.

"_Because when I arrive,_

_I, I'll bring the fire,_

_That makes you come alive…_"

His lips found mine. But that kiss wasn't like the other ones we had shared. There was want, passion, lust. He parted his lips and I could breathe his scene, then I stopped being conscious about what was around us.

When I opened my eyes, I broke the kiss and let my lungs being filled with oxygen, I needed it as much as I craved for Edward. I looked at him; eyes half closed, moist mouth, the way our bodies remained intertwined… 'That shouldn't be done in public' a little voice in my head said.

Edward looked like as if he had been able to hear it, because all of a sudden we started walking towards the exit. In the way, I found Alice. She looked the way he drove me, hold by the waist. A smile charged with satisfaction appeared in her face. She was my accomplice, my fairy godmother. She winked at me, and I understood what she had meant in the morning when she had said that Edward was giving a recital. I blushed violently, but fortunately the furtive light bulbs lost this fact in the darkness.

When I realized it, we were already in the Volvo, back to Forks. Edward didn't say anything. Neither did I. The tension and expectation could be felt in the air. The desire to touch. Grab it and never let it go. The lust. It was the first time I didn't care about the speed limit.

I wanted to reach Forks as soon as possible. Even if that meant breaking all traffic laws in Washington State.

-x-

I promise to update the second part of the chapter as soon as I can do it XD.

Leave reviews, I love them


	8. The Recital: Part 2

The night was strangely quiet, and warm, very warm. Stars covered the Cullen's house like a hot blanket, but Edward's presence was much more disturbing. He exited the car and when I was going to reach the handle, he had already opened the door and took the jacket and bag from me. He threw my stuff inside the car. When I got up, Edward lifted me by the waist in the air. His gaze was darker. I felt a strong bang in my back. It was the Wall. Now he was my only  
support.

"Edward..." I whispered in a low voice laced desire. I grasped him tightly and my fingers got lost in his hair. And then our mouths met.

I could feel the rhythm of his steady breath mixed with my own. My heart started beating in a different way, fast, frantic. Somehow that kiss was strong, tough, violent, and full of fury. It was definitely an accepted invasion, a release. We both had been waiting too long for this. I had no control over my body any more. I didn't recognize myself when I gasped at the feeling of his lips in my ear. His hand stroked one of my breasts. My body took control of the situation, carried away by instinct.

I forgot all that stupid rules that Edward established months ago, and threw my hands over his head, surrounding his neck and gluing our bodies together. His tongue pushed through my lips and looked for mine earnestly. I wanted more, and he did too. I could feel it. I fought until my hands reached his shoulders. The grey jacket fell to the floor without making any noise. I undid the two first buttons of his shirt and suddenly he stopped me.

He had grabbed my wrists with his hands and held them above my head. Suddenly we were no longer in the garage, but against the frame of his bedroom's door, feet on the floor. In the corner of my eye, I saw that something huge was right in the middle of the room, but at that moment, there was no time for decorative  
criticism.

I lifted my head and looked him in the eye. I felt myself melting inside. In his eyes, there was a flame, a flame fuelled with lust. I knew it by the way his gaze locked with mine, the intensity, the way he gaped at me.

"We can't, Bella..." his voice was low, husky, tortured.

"We've never tried it..."

"But I could kill you!"

I took a step towards him, the tip of my nose touching his. He didn't move when our breaths mingled, altered, hectic, and noisy.  
"I love you so much, Edward, and I swear right here, right now, that at this very moment there is no place where I would rather be, or no one I'd rather be with." I made a pause, and sensed how my whispers played havoc with his determination.

"I know how much you love me... That's how I know you would never hurt me. I trust you..." my lips brushed against his, he closed his eyes and I walked his upper lip with my tongue. The cold made me shiver. "Let me love you Edward..."

I couldn't get out any more words as his lips assaulted my mouth. My legs hit something smooth and I soon realized it was a bed. I felt the sweet weight of his body over me, but I couldn't bear it. He was again the master of the situation what left me completely exposed to him.

A whimper escaped my lips when he looked at me in the middle of a kiss. It was the first time that he let me do this. He didn't stop me. He didn't tell me off because for my irresponsible behaviour, because he was being much more irresponsible than I was.

That night, on the dance floor, from that kiss, I wouldn't have ever thought that we would keep going 'til the end. But then, I couldn't have stopped myself even if I had of wanted to.  
Edward was taking revenge on me for all those times in which my behaviour was leading him to the sweet and dangerous limit, which we both feared and craved at once. And he was using his tongue as an instrument of torture. He slid it over my lips, the corners and finally joined mine.

He kissed me long, sensually, deeply. I let out another moan, suffering because he only allowed me to receive what he wanted to give. I wanted to touch his body, to feel him against me, to feel him in me. A torrent of heat went down my stomach until it gathered between my legs. I sighed when his mouth reached my neck. In the darkness of the room, the moonlight cast a low light on us, and I saw his handsome features, on his face rested my favourite crooked smile. Terribly slow, his hands slipped down my arms to my hips. His lips kept going, short whimpers escaped from my throat out of control.

My hands moved instinctively when they turned were released. I reached for his shirt, and  
before thinking it through, I tore it upwards until the annoying clothing was left on the floor with our shoes. My fingers traced every muscle of his chest. A low moan escaped from his  
lips. Hearing it, caused a big smile to appear on my face. His teeth bit my ear, and moved  
downwards leaving a path of passionate kisses on my neck and the base of my breasts.

The black dress slipped easily down to my hips, and fell to the floor before I could notice its absence. I sensed the hot ambient of the room, much more than before, against his cold body.  
Then, I was in front of him with just 375 dollars of black satin and lace, the silk stockings, the thong and the garter. They barely covered what was supposed to be covered. I blush violently and he smiled me through his long lashes.

"You're gorgeous..."

He rubbed his nose against my belly, and blew softly, my skin bristling. My hands moved to his hair, grabbing my head with strength, encouraging him to continue. His tongue licked my navel and drew the distance until he reached the edge of my thong, then he stopped and looked at me intensely.

"May I?" his voice was suddenly husky… So sexy...

"Do you really need my permission?" my words came out as mumblings, fast and strangled.

I got up on my knees as quick as I could, and for once I almost won him. He smirked when I took him by the waist band of his trousers. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Edward grabbed me by the waist, moving his hands until he cupped my ass. That was my moment, my turn. After a long, slow and intense kiss that left me breathless, I kissed and licked his face all along his wonderful jaw. I took a moment on his neck, discovering his soft skin.

My hands collided with his trousers, and I turned up clumsy and silly again. With a soft chuckle, he placed his hands over mine, fighting together against the evil item of clothing. When eventually, the button and zip gave way, I pulled down his pants. My shyness seemed to disappear. Now we were in equal terms. I pushed him gently against the fluffy mattress, so I was on the top and him under me. I plopped down on top of him.

"I love you," he said in a low voice. I looked at him. Carefully. Admiring every curve, every lane, and every corner of his celestial body. I placed my hand on his neck, and lips to his ear, kissing, biting and licking. I went down until I reached his belly. I smiled without stopping and kissed the incredible bulge that was lying beneath the dark blue boxers. It wasn't long until I heard a moan of exquisite pleasure echoing in my ears. I did it again and the answer was repeated. 

I got rid of the bothering clothing, and curious, I explored with my fingers the new area that I had just discovered. I felt the chill going through his entire body, and all of a sudden an incredibly strong hand grasped mine by the wrist.

Edward's gaze was piercing. His eyes were deep holes full of mysteries. Itrembled.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

I couldn't answer because his mouth was all over mine again over, with a fierce kiss. Our tongues met and ran every corner of the other one. I sighed again when I felt him over me.  
For once, I could notice the impatience running through his veins, when he tried to undo the complicated corset. I heard him mumbling something under his breath, but I was too busy with his back and ass to pay him my full attention.

His solution came fast. I heard that he was fighting with something and then he  
threw the corset against the Wall. He had broken it.

"Alice is gonna kill you" I laughed breathlessly.

"You should go shopping more often with her...," the sound of his voice was lost when his hands reached one of my nipples, they went up almost painfully. I couldn't avoid a gasp of surprise when his lips kissed my nipple. At the same time, he massaged the other one and sucked gently. My back arched in pure pleasure.

Then, he slipped a hand between our bodies, and made disappear the tongue and the tights with only one movement. After that his put the hands on my butt and made us closer. By then I had already looked down and saw his immense erection. It was huge...

Curious as I was, I reached his big and pink dick, and the wild sound that escaped from his mouth was music to my ears. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist. I felt him so close to my core it caused another wave of intense fire to exploded inside me.

I had never loved him more than then. With a long, wet and passionate kiss, he entered me very slowly but in only one swift motion. Even so, it wasn't enough, and I wasn't able to feel the pain until it came. Just then, he stopped and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry" His voice was drowned with guilt and pleasure, a lot of pleasure.

While he was erasing my silent tears with his lips, he sank his fingers in my hair and moved his hips slowly, in and out, getting deeper within me. The pain disappeared, leaving room for pleasure. He was so hard, so surprisingly hot, and above all… he was so big…

In a few seconds, my hips began to move, joining his with a perfect synchrony. I heard moans escaping from my throat. His breathing turned violent. But he was going slowly, too slowly. I knew he needed more because I needed more. I brought my lips to his ear, and I whispered what he wanted to hear. The rhythm changed all of a sudden, the speed increased until I felt I was almost on the edge.

Just when I was about to come, Edward's hand moved to my lower back and the other one moved to my head. The fierce kiss made me forget everything except him.

I screamed his name when my orgasm hit me. We were grasping frantically for the one another. Our erratic breathes sounded amplified in the silence of the room. I felt how whole as he emptied himself inside of me. I felt the hot fluid filling me. With one last scream, he reached his orgasm and we fell without any strength into the mattress.

I opened my eyes and loved the face I was met with. He was mine, and I was his.

"I love you" I whispered into the darkness.

"I love you more" he smiled.

He reached for the blanket and covered both of us with it. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep in his arms.

That wasn't the only time. From this moment onward, we looked for each other constantly. When we were in class, he threw me intentional glares that couldn't be ignore. Even in front of my father, we kept going. He used to hold me by the waist and give me soft kisses. We learnt each other's body by heart. Even now, in his room, so empty without the bed, I was able to  
remember the touch of his skin, his scent, his taste…

My hand moved unconsciously to my belly. I didn't regret what happened, not now, not then, and I knew I wouldn't in the future. 

EPOV

I noticed the overload of moisture, the air was heavy, it smelled strange, odd mixtures floating around me. I hadn't arrived there by chance. Before I left Forks, before doing what I HAD to do, I made myself a promise.

There would be punishment. I didn't know where she was until I had proposed to know.

The night in Anchorage was awful. Still I didn't know why it had gotten to me, for looking for her. I thought meeting her, would mean my broken soul would not be so shattered. I was wrong. All I had done was hurt myself more. I wouldn't ever forget her, even if a thousand years went by, the world lived another ice age, or it just disappeared... Leaving her was the worst thing I had ever done in my life. I would regret it for the rest of my life ... but it would be my ordeal. That was what I had to do, and what I did. She had the right to live, to finish high school, college, to marry, to have children, to have a stupid boss, wrinkles...

I had a huge knot in my throat. That hideous sensation you get when you want to mourn and cry but you don't want to at the same time, was now permanent. I would have liked so much to share that with her ... But the reality was quite different, and I hated myself for what I was. Yet not even Tanya was able to see that. I WAS A MONSTER. Cruel and unscrupulous. Because when I smelled her blood, I forgot who she was. The instinct overcame the reason, I became what I had tried to avoid all those years. I wanted her blood just for me ... that's why I stopped  
Jasper.

And when at that damm night in Anchorage, I had asked for a drink, I wished I could drown in my misery, and never come back. When Tanya came and teased me with the same words she had used… That was too much for the both of us.

Then was Alice. Every single glare that she threw me was full of reproach. We had not even talked since we left. Jasper and his infinite guilt. Esmee's sadness was present in every movement. Emmett was angry at me because he thought I had stolen his little sister from him. The constant censure came from Rosalie… And then, it was Carlisle, the defeat sensation, disappointment, pessimism... It was all too much.

All This had lead me to only one option. Revenge.

I couldn't allow anyone to hurt her, definitely not someone like me, a vampire. That's why I was in Ciudad Del Este.


	9. Ciudad del Este: Introduction

EPOV

I noticed the overload of moisture, the air was heavy, it smelled strange, odd mixtures floating around me. I hadn't arrived there by chance. Before I left Forks, before doing what I HAD to do, I made myself a promise.

There would be punishment. I didn't know where she was until I had proposed to know.

The night in Anchorage was awful. Still I didn't know why it had gotten to me, for looking for her. I thought meeting her, would mean my broken soul would not be so shattered. I was wrong. All I had done was hurt myself more. I wouldn't ever forget her, even if a thousand years went by, the world lived another ice age, or it just disappeared... Leaving her was the worst thing I had ever done in my life. I would regret it for the rest of my life ... but it would be my ordeal. That was what I had to do, and what I did. She had the right to live, to finish high school, college, to marry, to have children, to have a stupid boss, wrinkles...

I had a huge knot in my throat. That hideous sensation you get when you want to mourn and cry but you don't want to at the same time, was now permanent. I would have liked so much to share that with her ... But the reality was quite different, and I hated myself for what I was. Yet not even Tanya was able to see that. I WAS A MONSTER. Cruel and unscrupulous. Because when I smelled her blood, I forgot who she was. The instinct overcame the reason, I became what I had tried to avoid all those years. I wanted her blood just for me ... that's why I stopped  
Jasper.

And when at that damm night in Anchorage, I had asked for a drink, I wished I could drown in my misery, and never come back. When Tanya came and teased me with the same words she had used… That was too much for the both of us.

Then was Alice. Every single glare that she threw me was full of reproach. We had not even talked since we left. Jasper and his infinite guilt. Esmee's sadness was present in every movement. Emmett was angry at me because he thought I had stolen his little sister from him. The constant censure came from Rosalie… And then, it was Carlisle, the defeat sensation, disappointment, pessimism... It was all too much.

All This had lead me to only one option. Revenge.

I couldn't allow anyone to hurt her, definitely not someone like me, a vampire. That's why I was in Ciudad Del Este.


	10. Ciudad del Este: The Covenant

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**Hi! I want to thank my beta dragon junkie for all her support and help (really I don't know what I would do without her XD) I know I am pretty far from consistent as far as updates go, but be gentle, this is my first year in college and architecture isn't an easy thing. **

**Anyway I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about Falling Apart. In fact I have eleven more chapters half ready for you to .**

**Thanks to all the subscribers, favorites and authors alerts, all the reviewers… without that it wouldn't be the same although I will probably keep writing. Really THANK YOU.**

**This is Ciudad del Este: The Covenant, where we can see a little bit of action and a new and unexpected alliance. **

**Hope you like it.**

VPOV

"He is not stupid".

The sudden voice scared me. I thought I was alone, but this, me missing someone in the same room, wasn't normal. I should have heard something. Testing my luck, I decided not to move from where I was, and kept looking in front of me, under the balcony looking at the red sun set. All my senses were watching out and looking for any sign of a threat.

"There are a lot of people who aren't stupid," I replied calmly, "Would you mind being a little bit more specific?"

"Of course, I am talking about Edward Cullen."

I turned round, my posture was very rigid, and then I was able to make out the shape of a woman with blond hair, hidden in shadows. She was taller than me, had an elegant and refined approach, her eyes were… golden.

I crouched on the floor, ready to fight if necessary. She was one of them. A low growl escaped my lips, showing a clear invitation to fight.

"Calm down, I did not come to betray you or fight you. I just came to make business… with you."

I didn't move because I was afraid to. What did she want? I weighed my options. The balcony door was open. It would be obvious if I tried to jump over it, but was a viable and fast possibility. Otherwise I could try to go out using the room's door, but that would definitely be more dangerous… how fast could that blond would be?

"I think my proposal is very interesting, at least for me it is," she kept going. "After all, I am sure Bella Swan is not your best friend."

When she said her name, I relaxed. I stood up slowly; my eyes were drilling with an eye.

"As I was saying, Edward is not stupid. He has sought you by continent, but I think that's something you already knew. All of a sudden he decided he needed a changed so he took a flight to Anchorage. Unfortunately, the snow was not his cup of tea because he left soon afterwards…" Her voice was full of resentment. That gave me the clue to understand the situation. She was jealous of the human. Ha, that was pretty good and extremely funny.

"Laurent has told me about you. Tanya, right?" Her gaze went down and I took the lead of the conversation, "You're one of them, why in hell would I trust you?"

"We want… need the same thing."

"That isn't enough. How do I know this isn't an ambush?" I already knew it wasn't an ambush.

"I cannot prove it. You just have my Word."

"Prove it and then we will work together" I said smiling. Her face turned cold, decided, threatening.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked with her strange accent.

"Prove to me that you can drink human blood. Prove to me that you are a real vampire."

"Only if I have the kid."

"What kid?"

"Cullen's and Swan's."

-o- -

"So Cullen and Swan are going to have a baby..." I have been thinking about the same topic for about two hours. I was barely aware of the people coming and going, the unbearable crowd. As always the city was full of people, cars and pollution. The constant noise was annoying. I kept looking at the same spot in the cafe in front of me. I was on the balcony watching her closely, monitoring every movement, every gesture, and every glare.

The terrace bar was half empty if I compared it with the sidewalk, which was separated by large pots full of dead plants.

I saw how Tanya slipped between the crowd without any problem and sat in one of the free chairs of the terrace. A couple of men turned to her and yelled inappropriate compliments in her direction from a car window. She just looked up and sent them the most charming look they had ever seen.

It didn't take more than that. The car engine was turned off, stopping the already complicated traffic. The driver took put the keys, and got out with his partner. With no other invitation but the smile of the blond girl, both guys took a seat opposite her.

"Good afternoon," she said. Her accent was strange, the pronunciation was a mixture between Spanish and Russian, but the result was the expected: immediate attraction. Their pulses were pounding scandalously in the dark skin of both. One of them, Pedro, approached her and whispered in her ear.

That movement brought back my own memories...

_My memories were hazy in my mind… I lived in Boston, Massachusetts, it was very cold, it was fucking freezing. It was on a new year's eve, but I didn't remember what year exactly. Human's memories are so easy to forget… I was happy and was wearing a beautiful White dress with pearls. I looked taller._

_It started to happen in_ _the tenth stroke, when my friends and I were preparing for the coming new year. The champagne flowed through the glasses and laughter rang in my ears. In the following, I saw a man with pale skin, blond hair in a ponytail, and intense eyes light garnet, black in the shadows, looking back at me. By the twelfth stroke I was already lost. Somehow, suddenly our bodies were stuck and we were away from the crowd. He rested his cold lips on my neck, while echoing the happy cries of the New Year…_

It was the scream of the second man what brought me back to reality. The first man was lying on the floor with his throat completely opened. The red liquid gushed, while the poor man drowned in his own blood, death rattles coming from his almost nonexistent larynx.

Edson, the second man, turned to see his friend. He was horrified. Words were trying to find his way out of his chest, but without success. With a final desperate cry, Pedro died.

Then he turned towards her, towards that blond bitch whose name was Tanya. Her red lips, shiny with blood looked for new flesh. Edson wasn't strong enough, no way he could ever be. He stood paralyzed, not knowing what to do while seeing the demon coming after him.

People's screams started to become very loud. The waiter just ran as fast as he could, as a big puddle of blood started forming around the massacre.

I climbed over the railing, resting only on my feet.

"It's OK!" I shouted, "We'll make business!"

A huge smiled appeared on my face; as well as on Tanya's face, my new fellow. Both of us would get along very well, we were joined by the same conviction and target.

However the gesture got removed from my lips, when my gaze locked with another man's. He was tall, had bronze hair, and… golden eyes. I just fell into the crowd, and once again, ran.

-o-o-o-

**I promise, or at least I will try to update as soon as possible :D**

**Hope you get better my beloved Beta **** (anyway you should see my awful German hhahahha don't feel bad)**

**Next chapter (which is longer) will be in Kate and Bella point of view. Rose needs to talk with Bella… what about?**

**Guess it! Leave a review.**

**Love you, guys. **

i hope this is alright for you. your english isn't that bad :) makes me feel aweful when i think about my french though - i suck. haha. :)


	11. Other Business

**First of all I need to apologize for the delay in the updating of this story. I must say I have been f- busy with college, but thankfully it is over. Think twice if you want to do Arquitecture :S **

**Thanks to Yacko Angel Delirium and Katlyn Cullen, and my favourite beta dragonjunkie**

-X-X-

Kate POV

Everything was very strange. It wasn't the first time my sister had done something like this. Her relapses weren't exactly pleasant for anyone, nor for us.

"Kunezstov," I turned round to see Eleazar in the door frame. I stopped looking through the window. "It looks like we have a meeting down there."

"I'll go, just give me a minute." He left me alone again. Her car - the blue Toyota - wasn't in the garage. She had some taken clothes and money with her. I wasn't imagining anything, something serious was going on. I had to talk to Irina.

When I reached the corridor, I found her.

"Iri… did Tanya say anything to you before she left?"

"She said she was going to be hunting for a couple of days," she shrugged and my doubts multiplied. She never went hunting without the shotgun, to keep up appearances.

"I don't think thats wh…" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't scare me, it can't be that and you know it, it's not worth it… let's go down, they're waiting for us."

I didn't say anything else and went downstairs with her. A fire was crackling in the fireplace. I had always liked it. I would compare it to Heidi's hut.

They had gathered themselves around the oak table. Everyone was there, and that included Laurent. Carlisle started talking.

"Due to the current situation, I think we need to make some decisions. We have to look for Edward - for Bella too - and I think it would be would be better for at least one of us to stay here in case the prodigal son decides to return. Kate, Is it okay with you? I mean, after all this is your home".

"My home is your home, Carlisle" I answered sweetly.

"My visions are not as clear as they used to be…" Alice said, "but I think we would be able to find Edward".

"Jasper, you take charge." he nodded and grabbed Alice by her arm. They went up to collect their things and prepare for the trip. "And Esme and I can go to Forks ..."

"Carlisle ... I would like to go too, if you don't mind." said Rosalie.

We all turned to her with surprise written across our faces. Rosalie thinking of someone that was not her? That was… weird.

"Yes, of course you can go."

"Carlisle, if it's all right I would to go with them too," I said. I didn't know why I said it, maybe it was because I had the feeling that my last chance to see Tanya would take place in that forgotten town.

"OK…" The doctor nodded. Then, we went our different ways as we prepared for our task. All of a sudden, Irina grabbed my elbow and said "What the hell are you doing?"

"Your dear sister hasn't gone hunting, even if you want to believe it." I pulled away from her and ignored her as I made my way to my room. I saw Alice and didn't lose the opportunity.

"Alice? Can I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah, sure. Tell me."

"Can you please watch over my sister for me?"

"Irina?" I shook my head and she understood me perfectly. "By the way… where are you going to start looking for him?"

"Don't worry about Tanya, I'm already looking out for her. The plane takes off in nine hours. We are heading to Barinas, Venezuela.

"I really hope I don't have to go over there," I stated with a sad smile, because as I was talking to her, I was struck by the awful feeling of anguish. There was definitely something going on.

BPOV

That was a fucking pain in the arse, but the worst part was I was falling asleep. The quiet and slow voice of that man was the most interesting thing I'd heard all day, putting the icing on the cake. What a shitty day!

Even before I was full awake, I had my head inside the toilet.

I shook my head to get distracted and also ginger up. I saw Angela drawing a beautiful landscape in the margin of one of her books. I didn't know what I would have done without her. After exiting the big white house, feeling like the most miserable person in the word, I had driven unconsciously until I reached Angela's. Truthfully, it was the last place I had.

Anyway, as I had thought from the very first moment, my mother didn't take long to call. I was helping Angela setting the table when my phone rang. The screen stated clearly who was calling. She really didn't wait long.

"Hi," it wasn't a good start for such conversation, but I didn't come along with anything else.

"I've talked with your father," she didn't sound either in hysterics or upset. That scared the shit out of me. "You're pregnant, right?" She took the non-existence of my answer as an affirmation and kept talking. "Your father doesn't hold in high esteem for that Cullen boy, and the truth is that I don't either."

"Are you really calling to say that you too don't think of Edward very highly?" It did sound a little bit bitter, but the situation was complicated enough and she wasn't helping.

"Have you ever though what are you going to do with your life? For God's sake, you are only eighteen; you haven't even finished high school. What about college? Are you going to let go of your future for the kid of the guy who has just left you about the first hurdle?" I bit my lip, while I felt the familiar lump forming in my throat. I did not need my mother to remind me that Edward didn't love anymore. "Look Bella, sweetie, why don't you come over here to Jacksonville? There is a very good clinic…You know your whole life doesn't end here, actually…."

"Ok. Stop it. If you've called to try to convince me of something I would never do, don't even try, ok? Remember I left home for that reason." I was angry and at the same time that unbearable anguish was eating me inside. "It is not a simple assertion of rights Mom. It's my kid! And I'll have it, and I'll raise him or her and succeed whatever happens."

"You are so wrong Isabella…"

"Don't say that because you don't know anything!" I screamed. Angela's mom jumped scared and my friend turned around quickly while I screamed. An awkward silence followed the scream.

"I see how altered you are. Call me when you figure out what you're doing." Saying that she just hung up and left me with the words in my mouth, as my last hope of support in my mom vanished.

Actually I had expected something like that to happen; Charlie's reaction was way more hard for me to accept. I loved Angela with my whole soul. She has done everything to make me feel better. Her family has done the same too, even letting me stay at their place as long as I needed. Anyway I had already started to look for somewhere of my own. My salary wasn't very high but at least I had something. With that money and the other left for the college I would rent a flat in Olympia, or maybe Seattle if possible. Then I would look for a better job so that I'd earn more money. When the baby was born, and I would get used to my new life, I would start distance studying at college. It sounded like the story of milk; it was so beautiful and easy... doing it though would be a whole different story.

I looked at the page I was on in my book, and realized I had been writing _his_ name all over the paper. I looked around angry at myself and noticed we were three pages ahead. Rawls theory about the economy was not my favourite topic at all. But apparently it was Mr. Norton's favourite topic, apart from his speciality even though his limited vocabulary and non-existent desire denied this fact.

After thirty minutes of pure torture, he let us go giving us sweet homework such a five word hundred essay about Rawl's impact on current thinking. "Who the hell cares?" I thought. It was moments like these I truly missed Jasper. Him and his desire to philosophize… At least when he talked, because I only knew all this from Alice and E-... My relationship with Jasper had always been a little bit tense, just like with Rosalie. The fact that they will never return made me rethink about alot of things. One of them was Rosalie and all the hate she had towards me. In the end it was nonsense, because now I was eighteen, lived far away from the Cullens, and had enough in my heart to care about the reason Rosalie seemed to have hated me.

"Hey, Bella!" I looked around and saw Angela smiling below the door. The class had already finished. "See you at dinner?"

"Actually, you won't. I have my shift today. I will get to your place pretty late."

"I forgot " she turned around to talk again, "but don't go out partying…" she said with a smirk and a wink.

I smiled with kindness. Angela did whatever she could to keep me smiling and make me feel a little bit better. My zombie stage had already passed, my baby had a lot to do with that fact. Knowing Edward hadn't been able to keep his promise entirely was like a medicine. There could not be a better proof for his existence than his own son…or daughter.

Even, when I reached Kimberley Street, and got out of the car, I was still smiling like the moron I was. I put on the promotional shirt, and took over from Mrs. Newton.

"You look a little bit tired, don't you?" I nodded distracted and took her comment as a goodbye.

"Don't worry about me Mrs. Newton, I am all right."

She moved her head and with a plain 'bye' and with the usual clatter of her heels she left me alone in the shop. For a moment I thanked God Mike wasn't there. He had become rather insistent about us hanging out together. Luckily, the news about my 'condition' wasn't yet out of the bag. The last thing I needed in that moment was everybody either gossiping or worrying about me.

The afternoon passed uneventfully. That gave me time to think, and this could have a double meaning, either because my mind was replaying the memories, which happened alot lately, or I dedicated myself to fantasize with what my baby might look like. In my heart I wished that it was a boy, with green eyes - those I had never seen - and my favourite crooked smile. That did not mean that if he was a she, I would not want her. But I craved to see the emerald green eyes.

Not too many people came in the shop. Three of them came for tents, another one to buy antifreeze, and two more to purchase boots and outerwear, as well as a camping-gas. The clueless on duty asked me about the gardening section, and I laughingly told him that we did not offer such equipment.

When I had just locked up, and I was checking the proceeds from the evening, a gentle tapping at the door brought me back to reality.

"Closed!" I yelled without moving from where I was. "Come back tomorrow."

The rain was intense, and the visibility, reduced. The man dropped the hood that guarded him from the water. I dropped the calculator I was holding. I couldn't breathe for a long moment, but I struggled quickly to regain the composure. The disbelief was plastered to my face. There, just two feet away, was the last person who I was scheduled to see that day.

"Aren't you gonna to let me in or what?" she said with a big smile, and pointed to her head. " I'm starting to get wet".

With a lump in my throat, I hastily unlocked the door.

-x-x-x-

She would have paralysed a football player only by being in the middle of the pitch. Everybody would have turned their heads and stopped anything they would be doing to see her. Really it had always being like this, and I had always known.

She liked to provoke chaos around her. Scandal was always well received if she was the cause. If it wasn't because of her husband, I would have sworn she lived only for her. Selfish, narcissistic, egotistical ... I could go on for a while describing her. She only watched her own interest rather than the consequences of any action, and the worst part was that she was not ashamed of it. She was proud of being who she was.

_And who wouldn't?_ I thought. Everyone wanted to be like her, her body and face were objects of envy and conspiracies. In high school she used to be the fantasy of the most feverish- and not so feverish- minds. After all, she was Rosalie Hale.

I opened the door and she walked in, took off her coat and ruffled her hair gracefully.

"I knew you would be surprised by my visit…but, that much?" The smiled hadn't disappeared, but I was still shocked. A thousand of question were trying to escaped my mouth, were burning in my tongue, but I couldn't afford myself the luxury of looking desperate. So, I bent down, picked up the calculator and closed the cash register.

"it's just a huge surprise to see you here," I answered carefully, forcing myself to sound casual. "How did you know where to find me?"

She sat down on the counter and I mimicked her.

"I went to your house but there was nobody there, so I waited till the day after and asked your father about you. He didn't even answer me," she stopped, trying to understand her own words, as she was still in process figuring it out. "Have you left home?"

A tired smile appeared in my face.

"I needed a change."

"Yeah, sure..."

"And what about you? What has brought you here? Cause I don't think you are here for a sleeping bag."

She laughed and I felt that the abyss which has always tore us apart wasn't so big after all.

"Actually I'm not here because of the bag. I have come with Emmett, he is at home. He did want to come and see you, but I told him not to; I wanted to see you first. Besides he was trying to fix a broken stereo."

I blushed violently, but said nothing. Before going to Angela's, I had destroyed one of his most beloved possession, that last generation Japanese supermodel of a stereo that was in _his_ room.

"And... the rest?"

"Well, some are here, others there… Alice saw something like this, us being separated will happen, but nobody paid attention to her. Of course we didn't know that we would reach such a stupid and ridiculous situation…. Who would have said that you and I will be here talking together, without killing each other?"

"Why are you here, Rosalie?" I was sick and tired of the exchange of meaningless words. That had been quite a shock. I couldn't imagine the Cullens living separated. When she turned round to look me in the eye, she had all of my attention.

"I have come to ask for forgiveness and beg with all my strength, to be the godmother of your baby."

-x-x-

**I want to thank you to my dear Beta AMY, as she said Rose has a heart after all :)**


	12. Target: Find Steinbeck

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**-x-**

Everybody has to say thank you to my dear and beloved **Amy**… you know we all love you.

So new chapter, new point of view, new location. Hope you like it, and remember to leave a review.

APOV

Barinas was a little town in east Venezuela. It has no beach. Near the city, there was a large blue lake so the streets were full of huge palm trees.

"How long do we have 'til it gets dark?" Jazz asked with animosity. It is just amazing, I thought. He has an infinite existence and he still gets excited by the smallest things. It was obvious that Jasper had been way to happy since we left Tanya's. The heat and the action had always hailed him, in the end he was still a man from the south, and Edward had given him the perfect opportunity to return.

"An hour and a half" I answered while rapidly looking through the pages of a phone book. I was turning the pages so fast it was a miracle that they didn't tear. After a long and boring day, in the shadows of the sunny town, I had finally had a vision. Actually it was quite a silly thing which had triggered it. It had happened in the Spanish Club, Jasper quickly found a phone book and a nice small room in a cheap hotel. My vision was just an advertisement, only letters never complete words, nor telephone numbers. Only letters without any apparent connection. Just that weird handwriting of a certain business or place. Luckily it would be the place where Edward was staying, if he was in a hotel.

Jasper took the TV remote and started to go through the channels. The bed was a narrow piece of furniture in the middle of the room and every time you sit or lay on it, it makes an awful, loud crack. We didn't care too much, neither of us could sleep anyway.

"Why don't you try calling the PBX? That way, you won't have to flip through pages like an maniac," I just stared at him, like an maniac? Really? He made no comments and took the phone instead, showing off his wonderful Spanish.

"_Buenas_ _tardes_ _señorita_, I was wondering if I could find a tourist… yeah he is an old friend and I would like to find him… His name? Yes, of course; Edward Cullen… No? What about Anthony Cullen, Edward or Anthony Masen... Nothing. Well, thank you anyway, I hope you have a good night," he was just about to hang up, but changed his mind in the last second. "Could you please check another name? Aaron Steinbeck… Ok, I'll wait," he turned to me, smiled and winked.

We should have remembered it sooner. That crazy chick from Michigan caused us to have to change our names for almost a whole decade. Emmett was such an ass, and Rose was such a selfish person…They had a fight which ended with the destruction of the school shed. By the time Edward, Jazz and I arrived it was completely shattered. The crazy chick, who happened to be the headmistress, recorded everything. It took two weeks until Esme convinced the headmistress that her foster kid suffered from sporadic violent attacks of schizophrenia and he could not control his own strength. After getting rid of the fifteen copies of the original record, and the one original record, it didn't take long for us to disappeare. Edward was Aaron; I, Nelly; Jasper, Jackson; Rosalie, Angelina; Emmet, William; Carlisle and Esme, Charles and Everlyn respectively.

It was fun for a while. We didn't even remember our own names and made mistakes the whole time. I smiled, the memory playing in my head. Emmett had been apologizing for a year, and had two month of self-punishment without his precious television.

"Ok, _muchas_ _gracias_."

In that moment I found the page I was looking for. It was and hotel: Santa María de Marillac. Plaza de Simón Bolívar, 15.

"Simón Bolívar, 15." He said, putting his phone on the table.

"I know", I smiled.

"You always cheat..." He picked me up bridal style while I laughed . Very slowly I closed the distance between our eager mouths. He was anxious, I was lazy. I hung onto his neck and he squeezed me even tighter against him in a way that should be considered illegal.

"We still have an hour and a half 'til the sun goes down, right?" He said with a teasing voice. He had interpreted my mood. Of course he had!

"I would say an hour and 22 minutes" I answered whispering in his ear.

"Then we don't have time to lose."

We fell into the mattress with a loud crack. His hot lips walked across my body. Mouth, neck, collarbone, breast, and more…Down. Before we took notice, both of us were naked.

I bit, licked, kissed, I needed more from him. Much more and I told him so.

When he entered me, our breathing stopped, denying us the unnecessary oxygen. It would never change. How I felt about Jasper would never change. Sometimes I wondered how it would have been if I had met him while I was a human. I knew the answer: I would have fallen for him sooner or later, with or without visions involved.

I opened my eyes and both of us got lost in each others gazes. When he moved, I thought I was going to die. I would never get tired of that sensation. I curled my legs around his waist and we got even closer. We didn't last too long, we needed each other too much. Even when our breathing calmed down, we were too affected to move. I looked around and saw the mess we had made; every single item of clothing was discarded on the floor or furniture, some of them were ripped and the bed…

"Jasper?"

"Hum…" He hummed, he was kissing my back. "What's up?"

"Do you think the hotel will make us pay for the bed?"

His melodic laugh filled the room. He didn't do so frequently, but when he laughed my heart sank with joy.

"We can always say that we don't know what the hell they are talking."

-x-x-

Jasper had always had a soft spot for Italian sports car. So had I. Speed was a common passion among vampires. The black Ferrari which was parked across the Street looked like it was waiting for us. The owner, with all due respects, was quite stupid. Who would leave a car like that there, abandoned?

Jasper looked at me and I smiled.

"Do you like this one, honey?" I nodded like a little girl who was being offered a candy bar. At the same time I put on that mischievous smile he loved so much. He moved away from me and towards that awesome car.

He didn't take long. He whistled and I approached him with ease. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to what had just taken place. The night was clear, the stars shone distant in the night sky and the car engine purred softly. _When we return home, we would have to get hold of a Ferrari… a black Ferrari_.

Simón Bolívar Square was twenty five minutes away for our room. We had already gathered what little baggage we had and put it into the car. We didn't check out at the reception, but we had left a substantial amount of money on the desk which covered the damage and the fifth part of their annual incomes. Maybe then, they would change the mattresses and headboards. I smiled, but the joy did not reach my eyes. We were there because of the moron Edward and his stupid sense of honour.

"Are you still worried about him?" Jasper kept looking to the road. He knew how I felt about that. "You know, he loves Bella with his whole heart and soul."

"Yes" I answered with a quiet voice. "But sometimes that's not enough, and I'm scared this time is one of those times…" He didn't say anything more and I thought about it, speaking my fears and concerns. "…and about Kate, why would she ask me to watch Tanya?"

"You saw her?"

"I don't know her well enough to see her in my visions. You know how it works."

"Sure... There is the hotel."

In under two minutes we were in the square. There weren't too many people in the streets at eleven o'clock. People had to work in the morning. Jasper stopped the car near the main entrance and we stood there, waiting. Going directly to Edward could be a huge mistake. Sometimes, his temperament could become very volatile.

"I think it should be Bella who…" Jasper started.

"Of course, she has that right and we are not going to tell him that she is expecting his baby," I stated. Even if I was dying to tell him so, it would not be fair for any of them.

And suddenly, another vision. An esplanade, a car on fire, two shadows fighting, one of them has red hair. In the very background, filling the weird picture, the sea was quiet while ships moved slowly.

"Jasper, I think we are too late." I did not give him any time to answer. Before he could even open his mouth, I had already exited our expensive car and run to the hotel reception. I did not consider any contemplation or formalities; I just jumped over the counter which was luckily empty.

I typed two words in the keyboard: Aaron Steinbeck.

"Room 509," I told Jasper. He quickly disappeared upstairs, leading to the fifth floor. Instead of following him immediately, I looked for the departure day. The same day three hours ago, we were late again. I ran to the fifth floor; Jasper had already busted the door off the hinges. The room had not been cleaned yet.

A small man appeared at the door, yelling like he was crazy. He was wearing one of those red jackets that were usually worn by security members, with the insignia of the hotel and a badge with his name. It said "Diego Márquez, Seguridad".

I turned to Jasper when Marquez started to move in a threatening way. I let Jasper talk to him.

"¿_Qué_ _carajo_ _piensan_ _que_ _están_ _haciendo_ _aquí_?" the security guard yelled.

"We're looking for Aaron Steinbeck. He is my brother."

I just ignored them. There was a map and lots of bank statements from the family's accounts. Edward had been spending every single saving he had since he left Anchorage. The Swiss accounts were almost empty. Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Santa Fe, Ciudad de México, Lima, Guadalajara, Santiago de Chile, Brasil, Buenos Aires, Montevideo... the list kept going. It could look like a tourist's tour, but I knew better. Some of the stays in the countries were not longer than a few hours.

"I don't fucking care about who are you searching for! This is private property and you're both breaking the law. You don't have any right to be here!" The little man was almost boiling with anger and indignation. His thick, black moustache was trembling on his upper lip, filled with sweat.

"I'm just asking if you know where he has gone or if he has left any kind of indication. That's all."

The map matched the trip with the bank statements. A red line joined every location, the last one of them was Panama.

Everything fell into piece. The esplanade and the vision. The ships and boats I had already seen were in the canal. Everything clicked. Edward had not gone on any road trip. He was looking for Victoria.

I left his stuff as I had found it, inside the bin. I noted the number and the address of the next hotel, but something told me we would not need it.

"He is way too upset to see reason," Jasper muttered quietly, but I didn't care about his mood at all.

"Has anyone tried to contact Aaron Steinbeck?" I tried once again while looking him directly in the eye. "Has he had any kind of message? Maybe a note, a letter, a phone call…"

My sudden intervention was the only thing Jasper needed to take control of the situation. A wave of calm and understanding filled the air.

"If you please could follow me," he said with a sudden change in his voice "I will look for you personally."

We both nodded and walked out the room. Before we existed, Jasper took out a lighter and set fire to the bin contents. The fire alarm didn't activate.

-x-x-

We ran out of fuel in Colombia. The problem was not to get more, but the time that was running out. Marquez had not given us any more clues, but a disturbing fact: the visit of a blonde woman. Beautiful stunning, strange accent. No more.


End file.
